1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk device preferably mounted on an electronic device such as a stationary computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical disk device preferably mounted on a mobile electronic device such as a mobile computer (notebook personal computer or the like), a digital camera, an electronic notebook, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A usual optical disk device contained in a computer main body ordinarily has a structure that the whole of the device is accommodated in a casing and the casing is attached to a space of the computer main body so that the optical disk device is attached to the computer main body. An attaching part is provided in the casing and attached to the computer main body.
Now, a method for attaching the usual optical disk device to a portable electronic device will be described below by referring to the drawings.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing the structure of the usual optical disk device contained in the portable electronic device. Reference numeral 1 designates an optical pick-up. 2 designates a main shaft. 3 designates a sub-shaft. 4 designates a spindle motor. 5 designates a base. 6 designates a pick-up module (PUM). 7 designates a tray. 8 designates a carriage. 9 designates a rail. 10 designates a casing. 11 designates an optical disk device. 12 designates attaching tapped holes of an optical disk device side. 13 designates a circuit board forming a control circuit or the like. 14 designates a frame (seen from the back side of a disk attaching part).
FIG. 9 is a diagram for showing a method for attaching the usual optical disk device 11 contained in the portable electronic device to the portable electronic device. Reference numeral 15 designates the portable electronic device. 16 designates an attachment provided for attaching the optical disk device to the portable electronic device. 17 designates attaching holes of an attachment side.
In FIG. 8, the optical pick-up 1 moves in the diametrical direction of the spindle motor 4 through the main shaft 2 and the sub-shaft 3 as guides to read or write data on a disk attached to the spindle motor part. The main shaft 2 and the sub-shaft 3 are attached to the base 5 to form the pick-up module 6 as a whole. The pick-up module 6 is fixed to the tray 7. The tray 7 slides relative to the casing 10 by the rail 9. The tray 7 is pulled out from the casing 10 upon attaching and detaching the optical disk and is accommodated in the casing 10 upon reading and writing data. The circuit board 13 forming the control circuit or the like is attached to at least one of the tray or the casing. The above-described structure constitutes the optical disk device 11 contained in the portable electronic device as a whole.
In FIG. 9, on the casing 10 of the optical disk device 11, the attaching tapped holes 12 are provided for attaching the device to the computer main body. In the portable electronic device 15, the attachment 16 is interposed for attaching the device to the portable electronic device. The attaching holes 17 of the attachment side are fixed to the attaching tapped holes 12 of the optical disk device side by screws to mount the attachment 16 on the portable electronic device 15 so that the optical disk device is mounted on and fixed to the portable electronic device.
In the usual disk device, the casing 10 has functions, as described above, for positioning the tray 7 on which the pick-up module 6 or the spindle motor 4 or the like is mounted through the rail 9 and for fixing the optical disk to the portable electronic device 15. An optical disk device whose thickness is reduced basically meets the above-described structure.
As examples of the related art, JP-A-8-171786 and JP-A-7-201044 as described below are exemplified.
However, since the portable electronic device has needed to be increasingly thinned or light, the optical disk device itself has needed to be thinned or light in the usual structure. Particularly, the optical disk device has extremely needed to be light. However, in the above-described structure, the weight of the optical disk device has been extremely hardly reduced.
The present invention solves the above-described usual problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical disk device that can realize a thin and especially light device.